The Soul World
by icewarrior413
Summary: In the Soul World after the events of Avengers Infinity War, each of the Avengers dusted in the event of the Snap wake up in the Soul World. Each of them have to step up and lead the people in the world till they find a way to reverse what has occurred, if they can reverse it. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel
1. Where the Hell?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL**

A women could be heard crying softly, the orange tinted world around them was silent, or it had been. She turned around once she started hearing others voices.

"Where the hell are we?"

"What happened to my kids!"

"Jerry?!"

"Mommy?"

A little girl tugged on the Jacket she wore and the women bent down to the young girls level. "Can you help me find my mommy?" Tears stained the young girls face.

"I'll help you look, what is your name?" The women asked the child.

"Claire."

"It's nice to meet you Claire, my name is Gamora. And don't you worry we'll figure out how to get you back to your mother." Gamora said calmly to the girl, and she wiped her own tears away as she thought of her family, of Peter. Hoping that they were still alive out there somewhere. The chance was slim though, Thanos had succeeded.

It wasn't long of walking through the millions of people, from all across the universe that she has run into a sixteen year old boy from the looks of it come running up to her and Claire.

"Claire, Oh My God you're here to thank god." The boy sighed and hugged the young girl. Gamora turned away to give them some time and go off the find maybe some of her friends if they ended up in the Soul World.

As she turned away though, she felt a tug on her coats arm and she looked down to be faced with the young girl again who hugged her and looked up to her still hanging on to her arm. "Thank you Gamora." She replied smiling.

"You're welcome Claire." She turned, walking away from the pair. The amount of people was massive, there was one thing she could do. "PETER!ROCKET! DRAX! NEBULA!MANTIS! GROOT!" She walked around calling there names for several minutes until she heard her name called.


	2. Tricks

Gamora turned to come face to face with Mantis and Groot. Mantis looked a bit frazzled and Groot looked sad.

"Gamora, what has happened, how are you here. Thanos had killed you." Mantis said tears running down her face as she went up to her friend and hugged her tightly happy to be able to feel her again and that she was real.

"He did Mantis. I am dead, we all are. Thanos got all six stones, he did it." Gamora explained.

"I am Groot." Groot looked up to Gamora with sad eyes.

"Rocket's still alive?" Gamora asked and Groot nodded sadly.

"Well at least theirs one person out there we know still fighting your insane father." Loki came into view.

"Loki? Thor said Thanos had killed you aboard your guys ship." Gamora asked confused. He hadn't been apart of the snap, he had died prior to it.

"Yes, but I died for the Space Stone and my brother. Which has led me to this hell hole instead of ether Hel or Valhalla." Loki complained.

"Fine whatever, we need to find the others that were killed in the snap." She turned her attention to Groot and bent down to him. "Groot who were you with when you were killed?"

"I am Groot."

"You were with my brother and the rest of the Avengers? Is Thor ok?" Loki asked concerned as he heard his brothers name. He knew Thor would not take his death well, the weight of king on him had already taken its toll. He knew the Thor would blame himself for the slaughter of their people, Heimdall, him.

"I am Groot."Loki sighed in relief, Thor was ok. At the moment, but he was out for blood. Loki prayed to the gods hoping they could hear them to have Thor not do anything stupid and get himself killed.

"We need to round up the others, see who else was dusted?" Gamora said.

"How do you suppose we find your friends and the Avengers?" Loki asked, Gamora turned around to look at the youngest Odinson.

"We look, Loki. Simple as that, we are dead, we certainly have time to look." Loki looked about ready to argue before he joined her, Mantis, and Groot in the attempt to find Earth's heroes and the rest of the guardians.

Tell me what you think please, I like feedback.

-AzgedaWarrior


	3. Jesus?

Peter Parker laid on the ground of the orange world. He opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the strange light illuminating his vision.

"The spider kid is waking up." Someone leaned down in front of Peter and Peter blinked many times, still adjusting to the light, his spider senses out of wack.

"Jesus?" he asked confused and laughing could be heard.

Peter's vision cleared, finding himself not looking at Jesus but instead he was looking into the face of one Bucky Barnes.

"I like this kid already." Peter pushed himself up and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked the two heroes with him who both shrugged.

"Your best guess is mine kid? So your the spider kid from the airport?" Peter nodded.

"And your the Winter Soldier?" Peter asked examining the metal arm recognizing it even though it wasn't the same as he had seen it last time in Berlin.

"Yeah, nowadays many of the Wakanda kids are calling me the White Wolf." Bucky told him.

"Really?!" Sam questioned and Bucky sighed, out of all people he could be stuck with he ended up having to be stuck with Sam fucking Wilson. Could this day get any worse?"

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter asked and both Sam and Bucky looked at one another in worry.

"Uh, kid we don't know. Stark disappeared off world with some wizard when aliens attacked New York." Sam explained to him and Peter huffed.

"Yeah, I know I was with him when we left Earth, I clung to the side of the ship, I knew I should have gone home though like he had tried to do, but I would listen. I wanted to help, cause you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman if their's no neighborhood." Peter told them. "So where are we?"

"Honestly kid, I have no idea."


End file.
